


Building a home

by sweetsun



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Roommates, Roommates to Friends to More, prompts, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsun/pseuds/sweetsun
Summary: Roommates AU! for our lovely Blaine and Sebastian. Chapters can be read as one-shots but trying to get their story somewhere!1- Christmas tradition2- Late morning and oversized clothes





	1. Christmas tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too early to start the Christmas stories? Sorry if it is, got inspired while watching a Christmas film today.
> 
> This is a one-shot for now, but I've been thinking about developing a series for this roommate universe, so let me know if you'd be interested in reading more, and feel free to send in any prompts if you'd like :)

Blaine came back home full of presents, his arms so full with packages that he struggled to open his apartment door – as much as he loved spending Christmas at his parent’s house, the reunion always felt a bit overwhelming. He would see all the family that he hadn’t seen in a year, cousins, uncles and aunts, all pretending to ask about his job to slide away quickly into a discussion about boyfriends, marriage and babies. Nothing he wanted to talk about – not with them anyway. So as grateful as he was for his family – he was glad to be home for a quiet evening.

As he finally closed the door behind him, he was welcomed with the scent of fresh cookies and noticed kitchen trays all over the worktop – his roommate, noticing the intrusion, glanced at him from the lounge.

“Sorry – if I’d known you’d come back this early I would have cleaned up,” he explained.

Blaine took a moment to look at the scene unfolding before his eyes. A Christmas movie was playing on the TV screen; Sebastian was rolled up in a blanket – his eyes didn’t sparkle with the same intensity as they usually did whenever he greeted him, and his cheeks were a bit flushed, as if he had been caught doing something embarrassing. He was holding a large cup between his hands which, by the scent emanating from it, must have been hot chocolate. For a second, Blaine thought he was dreaming, or that maybe he opened the wrong door and ended up in a parallel universe. Was the young man sitting on his couch the same man that he was sharing his place with?  Blaine realized that in the few weeks he had been living with his roommate, he had never seen him looked _vulnerable_. Sebastian was always nicely dressed, never seemed to had messy hair – even in his t-shirt and jogger (and that was only his early morning outfit) he always seemed put together, _elegant_ , even. So to find Sebastian, who looked so small in his oversized sweater, in such a state, on Christmas evening, was a bit surprising, to say the least.

“No it’s alright, its fine”, he said. “Sebastian – have you been here all day?”  

That flush came back a bit stronger on the tall man’s cheeks, only for a second. Before answering, Sebastian cleared his throat, straightened his back and fixed his hair quickly.

“Yes I have, just waiting for my favorite roommate to come home,” he winked.

There he was. Neat and confident Sebastian. For a moment, Blaine felt a bit hurt that his roommate had just hidden himself from him – just when he had finally caught a glimpse of what was under the surface.  

“You know that line would only worked if you had _multiple_ roommates, right?” Blaine smiled, before going back to his investigation. “I just meant – you’re probably aware that it’s Christmas day. I thought you’d have some family plans or – “  

“No, no family plans,” Sebastian answered straight away, looking back at the screen. “Just me, myself and I watching a nice film. That’s good enough,” he added. Though he had done a good job at keeping his teary eyes away from Blaine, he wasn’t able to hide the bitterness that took over him.  

“Yeah I mean that’s nice too, didn’t mean to offend you or – you know. It’s alright.”  

Blaine could have left it as it was, but something wasn’t quite right. No one _liked_ to be alone at Christmas. Sebastian was a popular man, charming his way into people’s heart, with tons of friends or acquaintances around. As convincing as it all was, Blaine had always felt like Sebastian was holding back, putting some walls up by joking around all the time. It didn’t feel like anyone actually _knew_ him, Blaine included. They had been friendly roommates since day one, without being really close. Actually, Blaine realized that he kept sharing stories about the kids from his art class, about his annoying brother coming over for the week-end – yet he didn’t even know if Sebastian had any siblings, or if his job as journalist made him happy. This felt like a chance to keep him company and to try to learn a bit about him.

“Would you mind if I joined you?”  

As surprised as Sebastian looked, his smile seemed genuine as he gestured for his roommate to come sit next to him.    

 

 

 

An enthusiastic Christmas song took over as soon as the credits started rolling out on the screen. Both men had stayed silent during the film, enjoying the sounds of bells, the fake snow over New York city’s best spots, the eternal story about two people bonding over Christmas’ joys and personal tragedies*. Sebastian seemed back to his old self – he had offered Blaine a bit of his blanket _“unless you know other ways to keep you warm”_ – but his eyes still didn’t have the same vitality as they usually did. Blaine was wondering if he should try to dig deeper when Sebastian made the first step.  

“Thank you, Blaine. For – for watching this obviously terrible movie with me,” he sighed. “It’s just kind of a weird day, to be honest.”

 “I figured, yes.” Not wanting to push him too far, Blaine just gave him some time to pursue if he wanted to – which didn’t seem to be the case. “Alright, well, have a good night then. Don’t worry about the kitchen mess, I’ll help you clean up tomorrow,” he said while getting up from the couch.  

On his way to his bedroom, he turned around one last time and the words just came out.

“Sebastian – if you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Sebastian just nodded. No luck tonight, then. Blaine would respect his decision. He opened his door, ready to crash in bed. Sebastian’s voice was just above a whisper as he spoke.  

“It was – it’s about my mom.”

Taking a few steps back to face his roommate, who was starring at the floor in front of him, hands joined on his knees, Blaine listened carefully.

“The cookies, the film, the hot chocolate, it’s –“ Sebastian paused, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Blaine understood right away. “That’s what we used to do. Every Christmas day afternoon, when we’d get back from lunch at my grandparents house, I’d bake cookies with my mom while my dad would try to fix the VCR player – it was always broken for some reason,” he snorted. “Then we’d all snuggle up on the couch and watch a silly holiday movie. I’d usually fall asleep halfway through it and wake up all excited, not wanting to go to bed, which drove my parents mad – and I understand, I was probably a big pain in the ass, you know,” he smiled again.

Blaine didn’t like that type of smile, the kind of smile that didn’t illuminate someone’s face like it normally would. It was filled with nostalgia and melancholy – nothing that he wanted Sebastian to feel at this very moment. He didn’t feel close enough to Sebastian to give him a hug – but lord, all he wanted to do was to grab him into a tight embrace and to tell him that everything would be alright. He was just a kid missing his mom.

“Cancer took her away when I was a teenager,” he added calmly. “During the first few years after her death, we tried to keep the tradition going, and it worked for a while – but then, you know. Something kind of broke between my dad and I. I think – I think that maybe I reminded him too much of her or something. Anyway, he decided to focus on his job and got loads of promotions, then I moved out to study here and we just – we kind of drifted apart. I think he’s in Dubai or something today, celebrating Christmas with big heads from the company. I don’t really mind - we probably wouldn’t have done anything even if he was around here either, to be honest.”

That was it. The whole story behind Sebastian’s sad Christmas – and it broke Blaine’s heart.He tried to think of something smart to say, something that could soothe his friend’s pain – but what could he possibly say to make it all better?  

“No need to apologize, Blaine.” Sebastian had probably noticed that he had gone speechless. “You’re sorry, you wish you’d known – I’ve heard it all before. There’s only so much you can say,” he added. 

“I just – I wished I’d asked. My parents would have loved to have you over or – “  

“Come on – I’ve carefully avoided talking about my Christmas plans every time you’d mention yours. I knew you’d want to throw me a big pity party and I just,” his piercing green eyes asked him for understanding, “I wanted to keep the tradition going for a little while, you know.”  

“I get that,” Blaine answered in a soft voice. “Can’t promise I’ll let you get away with a lonely Christmas again but – thanks for letting me in on the tradition. I’m glad I got to be a part of it this year.”  

For a second, Blaine noticed that sparkle coming back in Sebastian’s eyes.

“I’m glad you were too, roommie.”


	2. Late morning and oversized clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Blaine is running late - which gives him a bit less time to choose the right outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write something fun and a bit lighter! Hope you'll enjoy it.

Ever since he had become a teacher, Blaine had learned to appreciate mornings. His routine was much different from the one he had to endure when he was working in a coffee shop – he hated the rush, his breakfast eaten while running to catch the subway ride, the way people always seemed to be rude when they were not properly awake. Now that his classes started around 10, he had discovered a whole new affection for the early world.

He loved waking up slowly, always delayed his alarm a couple of times. He’d sit on the bed for a while to watch the rays of sunshine making their way into the room, before getting up to make some fresh coffee and start a home-cooked breakfast. Sometimes, Sebastian would join him – after that one time they had breakfast together, Blaine found himself making some extra pancakes every day, just in case. They’d have small talk, tell each other about their plans for the day. Ever since that Christmas evening, Sebastian seemed to open up a bit more. Blaine made sure to pay attention, and would ask carefully whenever something raised a personal question. His roommate would always leave earlier than him – his job was a bit more demanding, as he had to be up to date on the morning news and events to attend. Blaine would take the extra time to clean up, and put on the radio before showering under warm water. He’d finish getting ready, wear a thoroughly chosen outfit and head through the door serenely.

That morning was a bit different, though. Something felt off as soon as Blaine opened his sleepy eyes – the light coming through the curtains was a bit brighter than usual, and he could hear some music in the distance. _Is Sebastian already –_ Blaine turned around only to discover flashing bright numbers displayed on his alarm clock: 9.30. _Oh no. No no no no –_ he was supposed to be on his way to school already. How did this happen? Blaine _never_ slept through his alarm. _No time to think about it._ He jumped out of bed, almost tripping in the process. _Come on come on Blaine – trousers._ He quickly grabbed the trousers that were resting on his desk chair, put them on while trying to find a top to wear, anything – _shit._ He had done laundry the day before, and obviously his _lazy ass_ hadn’t taken the time to put everything back into his wardrobe. He ran out of his room topless, only to find Sebastian cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He wasn’t facing him yet, too busy watching over the hob – Blaine had to be quick. He walked over to the basket sitting next to the couch, as his roommate greeted him.

“Didn’t know you had the morning off, thought I’d cook breakfast for once – “

_Too late._ Sebastian had turned around.

“Oh well – hello there,” the taller guy smirked.

For a second, Blaine noticed a flush on his roommate’s cheeks, but that was quickly replaced with amusement. Sebastian was going to make fun of his mistake endlessly, he was already sure of it. _Fuck fuck fuck._ He didn’t realize he had said it out loud until he heard the other man laugh.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, you know. Well – maybe I’ve never seen anything _this_ _beautiful,_ but still,” he added with one of his terribly annoying cocky smiles. Blaine was definitely the one flushing now.

“I need to – I’m late”, mumbled Blaine while looking through the basket as fast as he could. He found something that looked like a simple white t-shirt – that would work well enough. Not that he really cared anymore, at this point. He put it on without hesitation, heading to the door – he didn’t notice Sebastian yelling after him.

“Blaine, I think that’s – “

His roommate was already out.

 

 

Blaine didn’t notice right away – he was too busy trying to figure out what went wrong in the morning. He knew he had been a bit tired lately; when he wasn’t watching Netflix with Sebastian or catching up with Sam and Tina over food, he was also helping out with the school play. Guess he was paying the price of his busy life.  He was still embarrassed about the morning situation – or more about the way Sebastian had reacted. His roommate wasn’t wrong – it wasn’t unusual to see guys without shirts; in fact, Sebastian would always walk around with a simple towel around his waist whenever he got out of the bathroom, and didn’t mind staying with that outfit for a while. Blaine was not that different – it shouldn’t matter that much, but this was about _Sebastian_. Blaine didn’t want to be _exposed_ to any of his innuendos, especially since they had been getting along so well lately. They’d be fine anyway – Sebastian would joke about it when he’d get back, and the story would fade away during the next days. Shaking his thoughts away, Blaine finally arrived to school and was welcomed by one of his favorite coworkers, the drama teacher. She smiled at him and greeted him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about the kids, I’ve kept them with me a bit longer while waiting for you – love the oversized look, by the way,” she laughed.

_Oversized –_ Blaine didn’t have to look down to realize what she was referring to. _Oh no._ The white t-shirt he had picked up still looked nice – it was just a _bit too long,_ stopping right before his knees. Definitely Sebastian’s. _Why did he have to be so tall?_ As if this morning wasn’t bad enough. He sighed, then tucked the top into his pants as best as he could, securing it with his belt. This was going to be a long day.

 

 

He tried to be silent when he came back home, closing the door as quietly as he could, putting down his bag on the floor slowly. He just wanted to put the t-shirt into the next washing without Sebastian noticing – if he hadn’t already. That wouldn’t technically be lying, just omitting an embarrassing situation; he had had enough embarrassment for the day. He took off his jacket, ready to get changed in his bedroom – but nothing was going according to plans today; he was interrupted by Sebastian coming home.

“Nice t-shirt you got there, Blaine”

Blaine closed his eyes in frustration.  “I am so sorry,” he confessed. “I was in a hurry, I didn’t notice and then it was – “

“Hey,” Sebastian approached him slowly, placed one hand on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine was surprised by the gentle gesture. “No need to worry. I think it actually suits you better than me – you can keep it if you want,” he added.

Blaine had to laugh “I’d love to steal more of your fashionable items, Sebastian, but I think it’s way too big for me.”

“That’s what makes it so adorable,” smiled his roommate. Blaine felt himself smiling back instantly. “Consider it a late Christmas gift.”

Blaine thanked him again before the conversation flowed to a different topic. It wasn’t until late that night that Blaine allowed himself to revisit that special moment they’d shared. His heart filled with warmth and gratitude towards his roommate – it was with that thought in mind that Blaine drifted into sleep, safe and comfortable in an oversized t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a roommate prompt: "Person A and B accidentally mixing their laundry together and Person A has the absolute pleasure of seeing Person B wearing A’s oversized shirt"
> 
> I've got ideas in mind on where to take our two lovely men, but feel free to drop any prompt if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> *See what I did there? Mocking my own cliché storyline. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comments are more that welcome!


End file.
